


Paperwork

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [9]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Police Paperwork, Resurrection, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic_promptly <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/167239.html?thread=7503943#cmt7503943">prompt</a>: Castle, any, resurrection sure makes for interesting paperwork...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> fic_promptly [prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/167239.html?thread=7503943#cmt7503943): Castle, any, resurrection sure makes for interesting paperwork...

He honestly hadn't expected to find the paperwork among the papers on her desk. Of all the things that he had expected to find, paperwork on resurrections of all things. Muggings and killings he could understand having the paperwork for that, but not resurrections. He's so surprised that he doesn't hear her approach until she touches his arm.

“Find anything that interests you, Castle?”

“Apparently paperwork on resurrection catches my interest. Why would you have paperwork on that?”

At first judging from the exasperated though annoyed expression on her face, he thinks that she is going to call for Ryan and Esposito to toss him out of the building for going through the paper work piles on her desk. Then the expression smoothes itself out into neutral annoyance and she smirks at him.

“You'd be amazed at some of the things we have to deal with, Castle. Really amazed. We have paperwork for almost everything you can think of.”

It's then that he realizes the room has fallen quiet around them. He doesn't need to look around to know that everyone is watching, but he only has eyes for Kate and knows that there is something she's not telling him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snippets In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053512) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544)




End file.
